100 K Drabbles
by Eri Reed
Summary: 100 drabbles based on the anime/manga [K]! Character x Reader. First person. Inspired by thfrustration's 100 Drabble Challenge. I do not own K or the characters.
1. Baby - Mikoto x reader

"**Baby"**

**Mikoto x Reader**

How was I going to tell him? _Should_ I even tell him? Maybe it was better to get rid of it. No, no, what if he especially despised me for it? I had to weigh the pros and cons of this. Think of every possible outcome. Remember just who I was dealing with here.

Calm down, I told myself, you're overreacting. I did remember who I was dealing with, and I did remember our friendship. Mikoto and I were best friends. In high school, it had always been me, him, Izumo, and Tatara against the world. The four of us were tighter than ever before and nothing could come between us.

_Except a baby,_ an inner skeptic chided me.

I groaned aloud and slammed my head against the headrest. I lived in the same apartment complex as Izumo. Normally we walked to the bar together every morning, but today I had told him that I had an errand to run so he had to go alone. By "errand," I meant that I had to sprint to the liquor store and buy a pregnancy test (and some cookies). I had been having morning sickness for a while and started fearing the worst.

I had bought two of them, just in case, and – sure enough – I was met with a smiley face on one and two pink lines on the other; undeniably positive. And the only person who could possibly be the father? The Red King, Mikoto Suoh.

Mikoto, unfortunately, wasn't the one to take my virginity. That went to a scumbag back in high school. However, Mikoto was the one to take my heart. I don't know why I never realized it before. Maybe I was too focused on our friendship to see what I really felt for him, but…when I finally figured it out, it was like a slap in the face. I was dumbfounded when Yo Chitose caught me staring and called me out on it. After that day, I really put deep thought into my relationship with Mikoto Suoh.

He was my best friend. He was my King. He was my superior and my brother in a sense. Being the only– well, the only _adult_ female in HOMRA, I was in danger more times than preferred. And who was there to save me every single time? Mikoto. My King.

It took a few days, but I figured it out finally. I was in love with Mikoto Suoh. He wasn't my first and only, and I definitely wasn't his, but, God, I _wanted_ to be. It got to be too much for me after a while. Even after I sorted through my thoughts and decided that I was in love with him, I never made a move to change anything. Why would I? We'd been best friends for years; I didn't want to ruin that.

What would I do if I confessed everything to him and he turned me down because he felt that I was more like his kid sister than anything? I would be crushed! Our friendship would forever be altered! He wouldn't be able to look me in the eyes anymore!

But when the night came that it was just the two of us in the bar while Anna was asleep and everyone else had gone home, I didn't really want to control myself. I didn't even plan it; it just kind of happened. Everyone had gone home for the night. I carpooled with Izumo just like I did every rainy night, and I had gotten all the way to the front door before I realized that I had forgotten my iPod charging on the counter back at the bar. I always listened to music while going to sleep at night, so I had to go get it. Izumo allowed me to borrow his van and wished me good night.

When I got to the HOMRA Bar, everything was dark and quiet. I had a spare set of keys, so I let myself in. The iPod was just where I left it, so I unplugged the device and shoved it in my purse along with my charger. After I made sure I didn't leave anything else behind, I had to pause a moment. Here, alone in this bar, I was able to take in the world I had succumbed to. The rain pattered on the blinded windows, but that was the only sound. It was pitch black inside aside from the orange light of the street lamps outside that snuck through the cracks in the blinds. The air was still; the smell of alcohol and food still hung in the air, but there was another scent. It wasn't really a smell anyone could identify, but to me it was as clear as day.

It was a scent of familiarity. It brought a soft smile to my face because what I breathed in was memories made. Ever since Izumo bought the place, ever since Mikoto became King, ever since I joined a Clan, this was my life right here. It was my job; it was my real home. That apartment I slept in every night meant nothing to me compared to HOMRA's bar. Exhaling my bated breath, I ran my fingers across the smooth wooden countertop that Izumo cherished so much.

Piercing into the silence was a deep voice saying my name. I jumped a bit and turned to see Mikoto standing in the doorway to the stairs that led to the second floor. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, but I could clearly make out his slim, firm figure standing there, thumbs hooked in his pockets, half-lidded amber eyes watching me in veiled curiosity. It was only with him in the room with me, wearing only a black tank-top and shorts, that I suddenly felt self-conscious. I must have looked like a freak to come back to the bar by myself, just standing there.

Blushing, I brushed my hair behind my ear. "Uh, Mikoto," I said nervously, coming around the counter, "did I wake you?"

The King shook his head, studying me as I went over to stand before him. "Never went to sleep yet," he replied, leaning against the doorway. "But I heard a noise down here and came to investigate. What're you doing here anyway?"

Smiling sheepishly, I patted my purse. "Accidentally left my iPod. Can't sleep without it." I shrugged. Mikoto nodded slowly in understanding and then it was quiet. He was a man of few words, so I should have seen it coming. But now that I was alone with him, I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay and talk to him more – just the two of us. I just didn't know what to say. One of the reasons was probably because his outfit.

Mikoto's body was one of the things I liked about him. He was a lazy bastard who didn't do much, but his body was that of a god. He was slender, yet so muscular; lean and tall. The closest I've ever gotten to hugging him was wrapping one arm around him for a picture or a playful coax. Other than that, he wasn't really a hug-y type.

But now when it was just the two of us in the dark, I suddenly wanted to take him into my arms. Blush unwillingly crept to my cheeks as I felt my mood shift from tired and content to needy and hot. I couldn't give in to my carnal desires, though, and I knew that. I had promised myself that I wouldn't try anything on him. Ohh, but I wanted to. He was there for the taking, bare biceps tempting me closer.

Swallowing hard, I shifted my (e/c) eyes away and shifted. "W-well" – I cleared my throat – "I guess I should go home." Before I knew what I was doing, I had leaned over and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek. "Sleep well, King." Now I definitely had to get out of there before he suspected anything. Lowering my head to avoid his wide-eyed stare, I started off to the door.

A strong hand snatching up my wrist halted me.

In that split second, a million thoughts zipped through my mind. _Oh crap, he's pissed. He is so pissed! Would he punch me? Would he tell me never to come back? Or worse! What if this means our friendship is over? Shit! It was just a friendly kiss! Honest! How am I gonna-_

"You just kissed me."

His statement of the obvious cut me off. I blinked twice, a bit stunned. "Yes…A friendly kiss. Sorry, man, I didn't-"

Without warning, Mikoto grabbed my shoulders and slammed me against the wall, causing me to drop my purse in the process. His lips crashed onto mine, kissing me with passionate hunger. It was after that that I couldn't resist him any longer. I kissed back, lips desperate to taste him more.

We headed upstairs quietly, careful not to be too loud in case we woke Anna. In his bedroom, I was shoved onto the bed where he tore my rain-wet clothes from my body. Mikoto's hands were professional as he brought me immense pleasure with the littlest things he did. Once he was as bare and exposed as I was, he placed himself on top of me. Our eyes locked and for a moment I caught myself wondering just what the fuck I was doing. This was my best friend. What could we be jeopardizing after tonight? Then I realized that I didn't care. And I gave myself to Mikoto's lustful mouth; his rough grip; his ruthless thrusts.

That night was the first night I made love to Mikoto Suoh, but it wasn't the last. When we finished that night, I stayed for a while before deciding that it was best to go home. I would have to return Izumo's car, and Mikoto was so quiet I wondered if he really let the act sink in and began to regret it. But just as I went to get out of bed, he wrapped his arm around my waist and held me closely.

"Stay here," he ordered into my neck.

I allowed my eyes to slide closed. "Yes, King…"

After that day, Mikoto and I met up when we could to share more nights together. All the while we never let on to anyone else what was going on between us. He was careful not to leave marks anywhere noticeable; I was careful to control myself around our friends. With each session, I found myself falling for him more and more. It was hard to hide my longing stare from across the room during the day. I started to suspect that Tatara figured it out, but he never said anything about it.

However, just one week ago, things changed. He hadn't been out of his room for three days. He did that sometimes, and it worried me to no end. So on the third night, I visited him. When I entered his room, he was lying on his couch, arm slung over his eyes, fire dancing around his body. At first, when I tried to talk to him, he ignored me. And when I touched his arm, he actually lashed out at me with his flames.

It didn't hurt, but the look on his face was the most heartbreaking thing I'd ever seen. I'd never seen him look so concerned. To show him that I was all right, I pulled him into an embrace. We stayed like that for a long while – hugging in silence, letting him know that I would always be there for him. We had never told each other those three words, but that hug was all I needed. After what felt like an eternity of silence, we made love once again on that couch.

His mood sort of improved after that. He stayed in his room for one more day, and then when he came back downstairs the following day, he was back to his old self. I was glad, but I couldn't enjoy it long. That was when the morning sickness started. Which brings me to my current issue: the stick in my hand with that mocking smiley face silently staring back at me.

I was overthinking it, no doubt. But I still couldn't be sure how he would react. How would I tell him? Where would I tell him? What were the right words to use?

I debated these things as I slowly trudged my way to HOMRA. I felt like my whole world was crashing. A baby. I couldn't take care of a baby; I'm not cut out to be a mother. I'm a gangster, for Christ's sake! HOMRA was no place to be raising children. And, no offense to Mikoto, but he wasn't exactly fatherly material. He took good care of Anna Kushina, but his detached personality and episodes of depressing isolation wouldn't be good when I needed his help most caring for this thing.

When I finally made it to the steps of the bar, I hesitated. Maybe I should talk to Izumo about it first. Let him know what he deserves to know as our best friend.

_No._

Mikoto had to be the first to know. The King had to be the one to make the decision whether to keep it or not. I wasn't really sure what I wanted to hear; I just wanted it to be the right choice.

Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to enter the building. The gang was all there as usual. Tatara was wowing Anna with his skills on the guitar as he practiced the new song he made. Yata was playing video games on a portable system with Kamamoto and Bandou. Eric and Fujishima played with the lost kitten the latter had recently rescued. Meanwhile Yo, Shohei, and Masaomi talked with Izumo casually as they drank at the counter. And then there was Mikoto, sitting in the corner, cigarette in hand, expression blank.

Upon seeing him, I couldn't breathe. I almost wanted to throw up again. At the sound of the jingling bell, the men raised their heads and greeted me all in their own ways, but my eyes stayed locked on Mikoto, who barely shifted his gaze to see me. My words failed me. I couldn't even conjure a smile.

Yata waved me over. "Hey, (y/n)! Come over here and help me out with this level, will ya?" he called.

I barely understood a word he said. My mind went blank. My mouth opened slightly, unable to find my voice. I could only focus on Mikoto.

When Yata, Kamamoto, and Bandou noticed my tremulous hands, each of them shared a concerned look. Bandou lowered his shades a bit to look at me. "Yo, (y/n)?" he asked gently. "You all right?"

At the question, more attention was drawn my way, which didn't make me feel any better. I could already see the scene about to unfold. Did I really have the courage to speak up? Was I truly prepared for whatever his reaction would be?

Instead, my legs switched to autopilot, leading me over to where Mikoto sat. By the look of my strange expression, he sensed something was wrong and sat upright. I stopped when I was right in front of him, barely able to meet his eyes. He, on the other hand, looked at me levelly, eyebrow arched, awaiting my first sentence. All eyes were on us by then. I was sure each of them knew something was wrong, they just had no idea what the real problem was.

Why couldn't I speak to him? Why was it so hard? Was it just my hormones, or was it genuinely because I knew he couldn't react well to this?

"M-Mikoto, I…" I started, voice cracking. Tears glistened in my (e/c) eyes. He had just enough time to put out his cigarette before my knees went weak and I threw myself into his arms. Though it startled some of the others, Mikoto barely flinched. He caught me and wrapped his arms around me as if it was a routine he had already grown accustomed to.

I buried my face in his neck, tightening my arms around his firm torso. His familiar scent of cigarette and only a spritz of cologne engulfed me as he gently stroked my (h/c) hair. It was in that moment of inhaling his heavenly scent that I began to fear what this news would do not only to the two of us but to the rest of HOMRA. _What have I done?_

My shoulders shuddered as I choked on a sob, unwillingly wetting his neck with my tears, but he didn't seem to care. "What happened?" his deep voice whispered, his warm breath fanning over my ear. Something about the way he whispered it told me something. By asking that question, I understood that he was worried about me. He – like the others – were under the impression that I must have been hurt somehow. I didn't want them to think that. Look at me, making them worry like that. I was so selfish!

Before my rollercoaster of emotions got any worse, I had to tell him. "Mikoto, I'm pregnant," I bemoaned.

Now he tensed. A gasp escaped a few members of the Red Clan. Izumo's jaw dropped. Yo spit out his beer. Yata actually shouted out, _"WHAT?!"_ Anna only tilted her head in innocence.

It took a few moments for things to really settle down. Why were they all so shocked? It only made me feel worse. I tried burying myself deeper into Mikoto's arms, but he slid his hands up my back and held my shoulders. Not giving any effort into being gentle, he forced me to look him in the eyes.

"You're pregnant," he echoed.

I sniffled, tears pouring onto my cheeks without my permission, and nodded.

"It's mine?" he asked, arching an eyebrow though the rest of his face remained emotionless.

"Yes, of course it's yours, dummy!" I snapped. "Why else would I tell you first?"

His lips crashed onto mine unexpectedly. The Red King kissed me in front of everyone! There was a number of mixed reactions that I couldn't take note of because I was too preoccupied with the sweet kiss being pressed to my lips. Shyly, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him. Mikoto's large hands found their way to my stomach where they rested as if he could already feel the baby growing inside me.

When he pulled away, he looked me in the eye. His emotionless expression never changed as his amber eyes took me in. "Quit crying," he said gently, thumbing away my tears. My heart warmed as he placed a kiss on my forehead, assuring me that everything was going to be okay from now on.

"Yes, King…" I whispered and held him in my arms until I was damn well ready to let go.

**Next drabble: "Romance"**


	2. Romance - Izumo x reader

"**Romance"**

**Izumo x Reader**

Izumo was someone special. I knew that much from the moment I met him. It was just one year ago when my best friend dragged me to the bar HOMRA. I had heard of that place before, but never dared to go there. The Red Clan was nothing but a bunch of thugs, I thought, who do nothing but cause trouble for the public. They were violent and rude, always starting fights in the city. So that summer, when my friend insisted that we go for a drink, I adamantly refused.

What was she thinking? Who in the right mind would want to go there? When I thought of HOMRA, I pictured a dark place with smoke hanging in the air while the men inside hit on the women. I had seen a few Red Clansmen in town, and while the ones I did see were extremely attractive, I also saw the way they carried baseball bats, how fire would surround them without a care, how their numbers and serious expressions struck fear into commoners.

"Are you insane?" I had asked my friend when she first suggested we stop by HOMRA for lunch. "Do you even know what HOMRA _is?"_

She just laughed it off. "Yes, I know, but I also know that every summer, there is this really hot guy that works there," she said, nudging me with her elbow.

"Is that seriously the only reason you want to go there?" I deadpanned.

Unfortunately, she seemed dead-set on setting foot on Red Clan territory. All for some hot guy?! It wasn't because I wanted to, but because I didn't need her getting hurt, I chose to follow the fool to HOMRA. We took my car and she directed me on the way to go. The whole way there, she kept fangirling about how I would just fall in love with the guy. Apparently every summer the place was filled with women just wanting the opportunity to talk to him.

When I asked who he was, she said that his name was Rikio Kamamoto, and that I'd know him when I saw him.

Sure enough I did. When we walked in, I was pleasantly surprised. The bar was…actually nice looking. The air smelled faintly of cigarettes, but more so of air fresheners and delectable food. Small tables were set up here and there where customers sat. Many of them were in fact women, blushing and giggling. There was a jukebox playing nice music over by a leather couch set up by the window. A coffee table separated that couch from another identical one across from it. Red stools were set up at the bar counter, and behind that was a wall of assorted alcohols from wines to vodkas to champagnes.

The mood was light and it was surprisingly easy to breathe inside. Upon walking through the door I was instantly relaxed. I almost couldn't believe that a group of gangsters like the Red Clan could own a nice place such as this. I noticed a few of the Reds that I'd seen in town, but they were all calm and laughing, completely different from how I expected them to be.

As I stood there trying to make sense of things, a man came up to us and offered a smile. I had to do a double take! The slender man had tanner skin and blonde hair almost as perfect as a K-pop star. He wore a quarter-sleeve black shirt and blue jeans. His brown eyes were almost as sparkling as his teeth as he flashed us a smile and bowed slightly. My heart unwillingly gave a flutter as he made eye-contact with each of us.

"Welcome to HOMRA. May I offer you ladies a seat?" he said, his voice deep and smooth.

"Yes, please!" my friend giggled. After asking us where we preferred to sit, the girl at my side asked for a table. The obvious Rikio Kamamoto led us to the table closest to the bar and handed us menus, letting us know he'd be back shortly to take our orders. After he left, it took everything in my friend's power to contain herself.

I just rolled my eyes and looked over the menu to see what on earth they could have to offer. After seeing Rikio for myself, I understood why so many girls would fawn over him, but personally I wouldn't catch myself doing it. He was hot, no doubt, but he wasn't the one for me. At the time, I really liked the single life. I was fresh out of college with my whole life ahead of me. I felt that I didn't need a man in my life. I thought that way up until the time that I met Izumo Kusanagi.

Rikio continued to be our waiter for the rest of the day, as he was to every other woman in the bar. I enjoyed the ridiculous amount of swooning and jealous glances going on in one room. It was kind of like being in high school again with the most popular guy in school. However while the others were drooling over Rikio, my eyes wandered to the other men in the room. All of them were Red Clansmen, that much was obvious. And all of them – except a short redhead who looked a little too young for me – were really hot.

None of them really caught my attention like the bartender, though. When I heard his laugh across from me at the bar, it was my turn to be wowed. He was a tall man with blonde hair, brown eyes hidden behind purple glasses. At first I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was absolutely gorgeous.

It was only when he looked up from the glass he was preparing and locked eyes with me that I realized how badly I was staring. Blushing darkly, I offered a weak smile. He winked and I lost it. My stomach did a flip and I turned back to the drink in my hand. I didn't expect to suddenly get courageous enough to get up and ask for his number, but he saved me the favor of starting up a conversation.

Not even a few minutes after the meeting of our gazes, he came over to our table. "Good afternoon, ladies," he said. God, his voice was as sexy as he was. "How is your meal?"

We had ordered finger sandwiches and cheesecake, and both were delicious. We let him know so and he chuckled. "I'm glad to hear that." I took the opportunity of his closeness to study his figure. He was lean with smooth pale skin and subtle muscles. I was tempted to reach over and feel his biceps, but that would have been weird, so I kept my hands to myself. That didn't mean my eyes couldn't do the undressing, though.

Interrupting my studying of the human anatomy, he turned to me and smiled softly. "Ma'am, can I offer you another drink?" he asked. "The next round is on the house."

My friend and I exchanged a look. Was it just me or was he flirting? My heart clenched with restrained excitement. Leaning on my hand, I handed him my glass. "If that's the case, I'll take up the offer," I said, trying to keep cool.

"What'll it be, _mademoiselle?" _he asked. His fingers brushed mine as he took the cup from me and I practically melted at the sound of his French.

"Sex on the Beach," I said. I wasn't even craving it, but it seemed like the right thing to order. If he wanted to flirt, I would flirt right back.

And it worked. He smirked slightly and bowed obediently before turning to the stunned girl across from me and offering the same. She declined, eyes wide, cheeks red, and then waited for him to walk away to reach over and punch my shoulder. I exhaled deeply, blush suddenly finding my cheeks. What was I thinking? I didn't know I knew how to flirt!

After that encounter, I was glad that I came. Now that I met him, I wasn't going to let the bartender get away so easily. That night, I came back by myself. It was nearly closing time and his HOMRA buddies had gone off on "night patrol," leaving him to me and two other customers. The lights were dim and the atmosphere was something different. The music was softer, jazzier. It almost made me feel self-conscious to have to cross that bar and keep his stare.

"I remember you," he said, leaning on his palm on the counter. "Back so soon, miss?"

I chuckled awkwardly, brushing my (h/c) behind my ear as I took a seat at the bar. "I just had to see you again," I said jokingly. I ordered a drink that I never really wanted in the first place and the rest of the night melded together in quiet harmony. Even after the bar closed, I stayed behind and talk him for hours. He told me his name and I told him mine. He told me all about HOMRA and let me in on what the Clans and Kings really were.

After, when he asked me about myself, I felt bad. His life was so much more glamorous than mine. I tried to keep things as interesting as possible without telling him my entire life story. I was attracted to him and I felt that he was attracted to me, but I wasn't going to let him in on everything. I never wanted to stop talking to Izumo Kusanagi. He was interesting and amazing and everything he did was breathtaking. He was a gentleman. That was hard to find these days.

I agreed to come back soon, and I did. And with each meeting, we only got closer. He took me out of romantic dates you would only see in movies, introduced me to his friends. Over the course of the year, I was really falling hard for him. Before him, I thought I didn't need a man in my life. I was partially wrong. I didn't need just any man: I needed _him._

After dating for a year, we celebrated our anniversary together. He took me out for a movie, then dinner with dessert, and then we went on a late night stroll on the beach near the train the rode over our heads.

Izumo carried a basket in one hand, his other hand held mine, our fingers laced together. The cool night breeze rustled our hair, bringing the waves to wash over our bare feet. Izumo was always so warm. It was the Red fire that surged through him that always kept him so warm. I laughed at the joke he made before catching my breath and taking a look at our surroundings. The full moon was high and bright, glistening on the black water across the horizon.

A soft smile touched my lips as I sighed deeply. "Tonight has been perfect, Izumo," I said quietly. "Thank you."

The blonde man chuckled. "Don't thank me yet." Leaning down, he kissed my temple before pulling away. I watched curiously as he pulled out a thick soft blanket from the basket and laid it out on the grassy area on the hill above the sand. Patting the new seat, he beckoned me over.

Giggling, I complied and sat on the blanket as he set up candles around us at a safe distance and angle. With the snap of his fingers, he lit the wicks and then sat beside me. Wrapping his arm around my shoulders, Izumo pulled me closer to him, allowing me to rest my head against his shoulder.

"Izumo Kusanagi, have I ever told you that you're the most romantic man I've ever met?" I asked, snaking an arm around his waist.

Izumo chuckled, sliding his hand from my shoulder down to my hip. "I believe you have," he said as his fingers slipped beneath my shirt to feel the soft bare skin at my waist. "But please do go on."

I shivered at his warm caresses. With his hand exploring my skin, I felt desire build up inside me. It didn't take long for me to decipher my feelings for him. I figured that after dating a whole damn year, he had a right to know what was on my mind. Tilting my head at an angle, I kissed his neck tenderly. Trailing the kisses up his jaw, to his cheek, until I found his lips. He kissed back, pulling me into his arms. My fingers tangled in his soft hair, holding him in place.

Pulling away slightly, I looked him in the eyes. "Would you mind if I told you that I'm in love with you?" I said shyly just like I'd rehearsed.

A smile found his lips as he brushed my hair behind my shoulders. "Why would I?" he whispered. "I'm in love with you, too, you know."

Pulling me back into a kiss, he carefully laid me down on my back, placing himself over me. I didn't mind. With this mutual confession, I was more than ready to have him.

Putting his weight on his forearms which rested on either side of my head, he smiled down at me. "Now go on and tell me more about how romantic I am while I serve you what you asked for, won't you?"

**Next drabble: "Frightened"**


	3. Frightened - Yata x reader

"**Frightened"**

**Yata x Reader**

I loved Halloween. Who doesn't? I celebrated by trick-or-treating every year, though some people thought that I was getting too old for it. Maybe I was, but it was a hard habit to get out of. I was eighteen years old, in my last year of high school. It was saddening, but I supposed that it was high time to stop with the kid things and celebrate my last year of trick-or-treating. Next year it would be goodbye candy, hello parties. I guessed costume parties were the second best thing to going out at night to collect my earnings.

This year I was going to go out with my group of friends in a fancier neighborhood than where I lived, and then head home before midnight. The first thing was first, though: I needed a costume. Now normally I was conservative. I didn't like to flaunt what I had and thus far it was working for me. However, I figured that it was my last night going out, so I would spice things up this year.

The week before the holiday, I found myself in the Halloween store that only opens every October. It's a dark place filled with things meant to frighten or entrance. I came for a costume that would be easy to decipher, something pretty, but not too revealing. A more grown up princess, perhaps. I found the scanty dresses in the back and sifted through them until I found my favorite princess. They had a costume just in my size! With a grin, I checked the money in my pocket. I had a little more than it cost, which was perfect; I could still go out after and grab something from the coffee shop.

As I counted the money in my palm, a shadow was casted over me. Blinking, I turned around to see a tall figure in a black cloak and a skull face! My breath hitched and I stumbled backward in surprise. In the process, I managed to knock over a rack of dresses and trip over the bottom rail. My money scattered everywhere as the crash of metal echoed through the entire store. The person in the mask burst out in laughter as his friends came from around the nearest aisle where they hid.

Of course they would. This particular group of boys went to school with me. They were known for being pranksters and bullies. The leader of the pack high-fived his buddies before coming to stand over me. "Hey there, (y/n)-chan," he sneered. "Have a nice trip?"

I glared daggers at him, face burning in embarrassment. "Fuck off, will ya?" I growled, starting to pick up the coins and papers from the tiled floor.

The leader faked innocence. "Me? What did I do? It's not my fault you're a klutz," he said. His friends laughed stupidly. I shook my head, blood boiling in rage. Just as I was about to tell the brat off, someone else did it for me.

"You disrespectful little shit," the voice chided, "that's no way to treat a woman."

All heads turned to see who dared say something like that to the bully. It was an attractive boy around my age. He had copper-red hair and hazel eyes; wore a baggy white quarter-sleeve and dark green shorts with a black beanie and a red sweater tied around his waist. At his side was a large man with tannish skin, blonde hair, and wearing sunglasses along with a white sweat suit.

"The fuck you say to me?" the ring-leader snapped. "Mind your own business, shorty." With that lame comeback, the group of boys brushed passed my two saviors. The red-haired boy's fists were clenched at his side with restraint until the group left the store. Once they were out of sight and out of mind, he turned to me. Our eyes met and his cheeks turned a deep pink, making him cuter than he already was.

I smiled. "Thank you," I told both of them. "Those guys are jerks."

"Ah, i-it's no problem," the boy said, coming over to me to help me pick up every coin. "Th-th-th-they didn't hurt you or anything, r-r-right?"

I blinked at him. I never heard someone stammer so much! The larger man cleared his throat and picked up the rack I'd knocked over and then began helping us. "Well, I hurt my butt, but I'll live," I joked, grinning.

That didn't help the situation. The shorter one blushed even redder and suddenly he couldn't even look at me. Our hands brushed as he gave me the money. He was so warm despite his trembling. I giggled and thanked him again. After a pause, I decided to introduce myself. I offered my hand, but he only stared with wide-eyes.

"Hey, uh, nice to meet you, (y/n)! Name's Yata." He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Confusedly, I shook the other man's hand. "Don't mind him," he said, smiling. "Yata's always this way around girls – especially pretty ones. You can call me Kamamoto."

"Shut up, fat ass! Don't tell her that!" Yata shouted, punching Kamamoto's arm.

I instinctively blushed at the compliment, but laughed at Yata's outburst. I didn't want to end my meeting with them there. On a whim, I offered them to come out to coffee with me. At first Yata couldn't even form an intelligible response, so Kamamoto agreed for him. After I paid for my costume and they bought some decorations, we walked to the nearest coffee shop. I got to know them and in turn I let them know me.

It turned out that they were members of the infamous gang HOMRA. Yata showed me his insignia, located on his left collarbone. Secretly I liked seeing some of his chest, but I didn't say so. He didn't need to know what was going on in my perverted mind. We spent hours together, talking the day away, discussing Halloween and HOMRA and bullies and Yata's little issue with talking to girls. It took him a while, but I was glad to notice that eventually he was able to talk to me like a human being. After we broke the ice and got each other laughing, he stopped stuttering and blushing and really relaxed around me.

Unfortunately, our fun had to end sometime. Kamamoto got a call on his cell from their friend Izumo Kusanagi. He was mad at them for not returning with the decorations already, so that was their cue to go. I fist-bumped both of them and even gave them my number. I got theirs in turn, and we all agreed to meet again sometime, or at least keep in contact.

And that I did. I couldn't get Yata out of my head as I hurried home. It was by a random stroke of luck that I was able to meet him, and boy was I grateful. That night as I drifted off to sleep, I took the time to text him. I hadn't texted either of them all day, but the crushing schoolgirl in me couldn't resist.

**Good night, Yata. Thanks for hanging with me today. Sleep well!** I typed. A few minutes later when my phone buzzed in my hand, I was tickled by butterflies.

**no prob. hop soon. Good night,** he had replied.

I squealed to myself, hugging my phone close to my chest. It made me feel a little childish, but I didn't care. Misaki Yata was an interesting boy. I desperately wanted to see him soon, but didn't want to come off as that desperate.

Because of that fear, we never ended up meeting until a week later. We didn't make plans; in fact we barely talked. He would make a point of texting me every night to tell me good night. The night we met up again, however, was not the best night. It was Halloween night – the scariest night of my entire life.

I went trick-or-treating with my friends as planned; we had a blast. We didn't think anything could go wrong that night. We got our candy and showed off our costumes, same as every year. Just like last year, I walked home by myself. None of my friends lived on my side of town and it was too dangerous to be driving on Halloween, so my parents always allowed me to walk. With this many people out and about, they figured that nothing could happen to me. For the longest time, I thought the same thing.

I was wrong.

It was late Halloween night. I hummed quietly to myself as I walked home. My feet were killing me and the bag on my arm was heavy, but it was all worth it. We trick-or-treated for hours, earning as much candy as we could carry.

Lifting my head to the sky, I admired the stars. I loved it late at night because the cold was so welcoming and the stars were especially beautiful. "I wonder what Yata is doing," I found myself murmuring. Was he trick-or-treating, too? Was he still out? Was he doing more tricking than treating?

Why not find out? I had brought a small bag along with me to carry my cellphone in. Sifting through it, I grabbed for the small device, all too eager to talk to him again. I dialed in his number and pressed the green button. Forget texting; I needed to hear his voice again. Just as I went to put the phone to my ear, a hand snatched up my hair and jerked me to the side!

The candy bag and cellphone fell from my grasp as I was pulled into the darkness of an alley. A hand clamped over my mouth, silencing my cry of fright. I was slammed against the wall, and came face-to-face with a tall man. I could barely make out his broad figure through the darkness, but he reeked of booze. My heart began to pound as I felt a cold, sharp object press to my throat.

He leaned down close to me, scraggly beard brushing against my ear. "Don't you dare scream, you got that?" he growled. There was the clinking of his belt coming undone and his chuckle that echoed against the empty alley walls.

I could do nothing but restrain my whimpers as tears spilled over my cheeks. How could this happen? It couldn't be real. It had to be a trick; it had to! I had walked alone for years. I never thought that I could actually be the one to be hurt. Fear filled my gut.

_I'm going to die,_ I thought as the man's sick tongue licked up my neck. His large hands touched me all over, but I couldn't move. I was trembling hard; choked sobs muffled against his hand.

His hand slipped under my skirt and he groped me hard. I jumped, yelping, suddenly finding the strength to fight against him. Though I knew it could have cost me my life, I stomped on his foot and made a break for it. _"Help!"_ I screamed out. Spotting my phone on the floor, I scrambled for it. I was only able to scoop it up before the man grabbed me and pulled me back into the alley.

The phone fell again, and any hope of being saved was crushed when a rock-hard fist cracked against my jaw. I dropped to the floor like a ragdoll. The world spun around me; my vision blurred a moment. I forced myself to stay conscious. A weight pressed my hips down to the floor. I was forced onto my back. The man's face blocked out the stars above.

His fingers locked around my throat tightly. "You're one brave bitch, you know that?" he sneered. I grit my teeth, turning my head away.

His grip tightened, cutting off precious air. He parted my legs, placing himself between me. Then…!

There was air.

The weight was lifted.

"You mother_fucker!"_

My eyes shot open at the familiar voice.

I sat up quickly to see _Yata!_ He had tackled the man to the floor. Pinned him down and was wailing on him. I could hear the cracking of bones and the spattering of blood. A red flaming aura glowed around him. My eyes were wide; my body frozen in shock. He actually came…Yata saved me. The man didn't stand a chance against the redhead.

Finally when the assaulter wasn't moving anymore, Yata stood. His shoulders heaved as he tried to catch his breath. His knuckles were bloody and his hair was mussed. Wherever he just came from, he obviously didn't have much time to prepare because his beanie was missing. I put two and two together and figured that he must have heard the attack when he answered the phone. He probably tracked my phone somehow and that's how he found me.

After a moment, everything seemed to calm. It was quiet now. I was safe. In one swift move, Yata set the man on fire. I gasped, scooting back from the flames that engulfed him. He didn't even use a match. That must have been the kind of power Reds had. As the man burned in silence, Yata turned to face me. Upon seeing my tattered form, his aura died down and his shoulders slumped.

Wordlessly, he came over to me and kneeled in front of me. Touching my face, he looked deep into my eyes, glistening with tears. "(y/n)…are you all right?" he whispered.

My heart clenched in my chest. Reality had set in. I almost died tonight. I could have been raped and killed, yet here I sat, aching, but alive. And it was all because of this amazing boy in front of me. Tears welling in my eyes once more, I thrust forward and threw my arms around his neck. Yata jumped slightly, tensing up.

"Oh, Yata, I was so scared!" I bemoaned, burying my face in his neck. "Thank you…Thank you so much." My voice gave way to sobs. I broke down in Yata's arms, holding him tighter.

After a moment, his arms wrapped around me and he brought me closer. "Please don't cry," he said quietly, stroking my hair. "Y-you don't have to be frightened anymore. Kay? I'm here."

We stayed like that a long time. Yata never moved. He held me close, allowed me to cry as much as I needed. There was nothing left of the rapist by the time I was done: no blood, no bone, no ash. Yata walked me to his house and allowed me to stay with him for the rest of the night. After that, I never wanted to leave his side.

**Next drabble: "Fake"**

**Author's note:**** It wasn't the best chapter I've written, so I apologize for that. Still, I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm open to plot suggestions and character requests, too. It may take a while to get to, but I'll do my best to consider everyone's requests.**


End file.
